


If They Show Up At Your Door... Don't Open It.

by suicidejane



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Coach Billy, Immigration & Emigration, M/M, Teacher Steve, cathartic, rough day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidejane/pseuds/suicidejane
Summary: AN: My student's family was taken and work was sh*t so I wrote this...





	If They Show Up At Your Door... Don't Open It.

Billy listened to the rain pelt the window as he put the final touches on his spaghetti and meatballs. He was a better cook than most and he wanted to do something special for his one and only. He hadn’t seen Steve all day and that was unusual seeing as they worked damn near next door to one another. 

Steve was a counselor at Hawkins Middle School and Billy the music teacher and basketball coach at the high school. Both have done pretty well for themselves, Billy’s been featured on ESPN with a cover story and everything; Steve’s been honored at the Governor's mansion. 

Most mornings they ride to school and today was no different. Steve called after saying that he had to work late and would catch a ride with someone. With the table set and the time pushing 8 o’clock, Billy was a bit skittish with worry. He looked at the house and willed himself not dial the office when he heard the jiggling doorknob. 

Relief washed over him. Steve was home safe and dinner was still hot on the table; what a great way to spend a Friday night. He could see the front door from his seat but he jumped to his feet as soon as his boyfriend crossed the threshold. Steve’s usually happy face was red and tear streaked. His eyes tired and his body lagged under the weight of his stuff. 

“Baby…” Billy stripped Steve of his briefcase and coat. Steve was soaking wet, his perfected coiffed hair was more akin to a mop. 

Billy looked out the window, he hadn’t even realized it was pouring that bad. He took in Steve’s entire appearance. His clothes were barely dry and the bottom of his pants and his shoes were covered in mud. It had finally hit Billy, Steve had walked him. 

Something bubbled inside his gut at the sight before him. Billy knew what to do with rage, lust and he was still learning about love but helplessness, it was a kind of feeling he couldn’t get out of reach. He didn’t know what to do. Steve’s chin was practically glued to his chest. It was like a cloud of defeat continued raining on him inside the house. Billy wasn’t having it. 

Quietly he guided Steve to the couch and made him sit. He bent down to remove his shoes then socks. He made him stand, Billy, unbuttoned and unzipped him out of the rest of his outfit. “Why didn’t you call me? Work is too far to walk from. Honey, you’re shivering. Wait here, I’m gonna start the shower.”

Steve grabbed his arm. “I don’t want a shower.”

“Stevie, you need a shower, you’re gonna catch a cold babe.”

“I don’t want a shower.” Steve’s voice was even but the sadness almost brought Billy to his knees. Even if it wasn’t in his best interest Billy couldn’t say no to Steve. 

“How about a bath? I’ll get in with you.” It takes pouting that Billy hadn’t known he had in him but Steve nodded. 

The hot water simmered in their spacious bathtub. Steve was turned so that his face rested against Billy’s chest. Billy massaged his scalp and rubbed circles on his back. Tears sprung to his eyes. He had never experienced Steve this quiet on his most annoying day he was snarky, crass, sarcastic if he had enough wine a fucking motor mouth. Billy would give anything to have Steve talking his ear off. 

“Eddie’s gone he was one of thirty. I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye.” Billy closed his eyes. Eduardo had been a precocious young kid that stole Steve’s heart the moment he enrolled. His older sister worked all hours so they stepped in. The three spent meals, outings, yard work, shopping, homework time, and anything else parents did with their kid, except he wasn’t their kid. 

Billy sunk into the tub, he felt his own eyes water. “Is there anything we could do?” 

“I walked to the apartment to see. Police were everywhere, apparently, it was a raid. They had people cuffed with fucking zip ties… like they were criminals. Camille and Eduardo aren’t criminals. I promised him. I promised him that no matter what we would be there for him. I lied to him. I can’t protect him. I couldn’t protect any of them.” With that Steve dissolved into gut-wrenching cries. 

Billy racked his brain, he conjured plan after plan, but it wouldn’t be enough to save the day. Billy could do a lot: fix shitty appliances, cook dinner, play music, hell he’s come up with amazing plays that have saved the day but this… Billy didn’t know how to fix this. He couldn’t fight this monster; he dreaded having to watch it eat Steve alive. Billy would be damned if he didn’t at least try.

“He’s not gonna forget you. He’s never gonna forget you. Eddie knows you love him. That kid is smart, he’ll rule the world one day and he’ll have you to thank. It’s a tough break but it's not the end.” Billy felt like an ass for those being the only words to say.”

“What if I never see him again?” For that Billy didn’t have the answer. He held on tight to Steve and prayed that he wouldn’t have to lose anything else. He kissed his wet hair, all over his head. He hoped that would make it better. He would climb mountains, swim seas, go to hell and back for Steve but this was different. This was out of his control. 

So, Billy hummed, suppressed anguish in the base of his throat made the pitch weird but Steve’s noise tapered. He felts Steve’s arms grip onto to him like a life preserver. Billy just cuddled him closer because the world was an unpredictable place, there wasn’t much he could do to stop it. But there in the bathtub, he could at least save Steve even if was just for the night. 

Dinner went cold.


End file.
